Tributes Needed for SYOT
by Nerdfighter11
Summary: Doing an SYOT story after Demigods in Hogwarts.
1. SYOT

Hello. It is Nerdfighter11, again. Duh. Yesterday was my birthday. I got lots of stuff, including a new bow for archery (I'm in archery), a Kindle Paperwhite, Panic! At The Disco shirt, TFIOS shirt, giftcards, speaker, lots of Doctor Who stuff, and a few other things. Even a necklace that says my name in Gallifreyan.

Anyways, I have decided to do a SYOT (Submit Your Own Tribute) Story for Hunger Games. I need characters. You, my followers or whatever you want to be called, just fill out the form at the bottom of the page. I would prefer if you review, but you can PM if you want. Oh, rules when it comes to two people who put in a thing for the same district person (ex: two people want the female district 7 character), it will be first come, first serve. FCFS.

* * *

Available and Unavailable Characters:

District 1 Male

District 1 Female

District 2 Male

District 2 Female

District 3 Male

District 3 Female

District 4 Male

District 4 Female

District 5 Male

District 5 Female - Taken by my character

District 6 Male

District 6 Female

District 7 Male

District 7 Female

District 8 Male

District 8 Female

District 9 Male

District 9 Female

District 10 Male

District 10 Female

District 11 Male

District 11 Female

District 12 Male

District 12 Female

* * *

Ok, here is the form:

Name?

District?

Gender?

Age?

Personality? Are they nice? Shy? Mean? Depressed?

Looks? What color hair, eyes, skin tone, hair length, height, etc?

Family? Include parents/siblings, even if one of the character's family members are dead. And friends.

How did your character get into the games? Did they volunteer? For who, or for fame? Or did they just get picked?

Reaping outfit? Describe in detail, please.

Tribute Parade outfit? Just know that I might have to change it to match your district partner.

Interview outfit? Detail.

What do they say in the interview?

Skills? Weapons? For weapons, try to only list one, but you can list a few as long as there is one that is like the main weapon.

Weaknesses?

What do they work on while training before the games?

What does your character do in the games?

How long would your character last in the games? Please make some of your characters weaker than others and don't make all of them die in the last five or something. At least one person needs their character to die the second the games begin or something like that.

How do they die? Murder? Hunger?

What do you want the winning character to say about your character on the victory tour?

What would the character's family's reaction be?

* * *

Also, please only submit ONE character. Thanks


	2. SYOT Updated

Ok. I got a few SYOTs submitted. Here is an updated list. If you want to submit a character (only one, please), fill out the form below and either PM or review it to me. Thank you.

* * *

Available and Unavailable Characters:

District 1 Male

District 1 Female

District 2 Male

District 2 Female - Taken by Alexia Lytton

District 3 Male

District 3 Female

District 4 Male - Taken by Triton Wayde

District 4 Female

District 5 Male

District 5 Female

District 6 Male

District 6 Female

District 7 Male

District 7 Female

District 8 Male

District 8 Female - Taken by Lace Polyester

District 9 Male

District 9 Female - Taken by Rye Wheaton

District 10 Male

District 10 Female - Taken by Cassie "Cass" Stonewell

District 11 Male

District 11 Female

District 12 Male - Taken

District 12 Female - Taken

* * *

Ok, here is the form:

Name?

District?

Gender?

Age?

Personality? Are they nice? Shy? Mean? Depressed?

Looks? What color hair, eyes, skin tone, hair length, height, etc?

Family? Include parents/siblings, even if one of the character's family members are dead. And friends.

How did your character get into the games? Did they volunteer? For who, or for fame? Or did they just get picked?

Reaping outfit? Describe in detail, please.

Tribute Parade outfit? Just know that I might have to change it to match your district partner.

Interview outfit? Detail.

What do they say in the interview?

Skills? Weapons? For weapons, try to only list one, but you can list a few as long as there is one that is like the main weapon.

Weaknesses?

What do they work on while training before the games?

What does your character do in the games?

How long would your character last in the games? Please make some of your characters weaker than others and don't make all of them die in the last five or something. At least one person needs their character to die the second the games begin or something like that.

How do they die? Murder? Hunger?

What do you want the winning character to say about your character on the victory tour?

What would the character's family's reaction be?


	3. SYOT Updated (Again)

Ok, here is the updated version of the list. I would've updated earlier, but I've been busy (as in thirty-essays-due-tomorrow-for-school-and-i-just-got-sick busy). Really busy. Oh, and it would be nice if you could go check out The Darkest Corner of Tartarus. I've only put the summary up and I want opinions on the idea, and I am going to start writing it eventually. (And you can reserve a character on here, btw. Just remembered. Just send me a PM, or review, and I will reserve the character until you send in the form.) Here comes the list...

* * *

Available and Unavailable Characters:

District 1 Male

District 1 Female - Reserved

District 2 Male

District 2 Female - Taken by Alexia Lytton

District 3 Male

District 3 Female - Taken by Kaytlin "Kay" Ambro

District 4 Male - Taken by Triton Wayde

District 4 Female - Taken by Siren Dardevle

District 5 Male

District 5 Female

District 6 Male

District 6 Female

District 7 Male - Taken by Jay Baarck

District 7 Female

District 8 Male

District 8 Female - Taken by Lace Polyester

District 9 Male

District 9 Female - Taken by Rye Wheaton

District 10 Male

District 10 Female - Taken by Cassie "Cass" Stonewell

District 11 Male

District 11 Female

District 12 Male - Taken

District 12 Female - Taken

* * *

Ok, here is the form:

Name?

District?

Gender?

Age?

Personality? Are they nice? Shy? Mean? Depressed?

Looks? What color hair, eyes, skin tone, hair length, height, etc?

Family? Include parents/siblings, even if one of the character's family members are dead. And friends.

How did your character get into the games? Did they volunteer? For who, or for fame? Or did they just get picked?

Reaping outfit? Describe in detail, please.

Tribute Parade outfit? Just know that I might have to change it to match your district partner.

Interview outfit? Detail.

What do they say in the interview?

Skills? Weapons? For weapons, try to only list one, but you can list a few as long as there is one that is like the main weapon.

Weaknesses?

What do they work on while training before the games?

What does your character do in the games?

How long would your character last in the games? Please make some of your characters weaker than others and don't make all of them die in the last five or something. At least one person needs their character to die the second the games begin or something like that.

How do they die? Murder? Hunger?

What do you want the winning character to say about your character on the victory tour?

What would the character's family's reaction be?


End file.
